


girl i just want to dance with you, c'mon.

by softyjseo



Series: nct prompts and stories [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Closeted, Cuddles, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Promotions, Romantic Fluff, SM Entertainment - Freeform, Thailand, baby don't stop, i suck at writing apparently, kpop, taeten - Freeform, taeyong is as well, ten is in love, ten is very gay, thunderstorm, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: ten says he regrets telling the nct members that he's able to perform authentic thai massages, but when Taeyong wins a bet they make in bangkok, ten has a hard time sticking to just a massage.





	girl i just want to dance with you, c'mon.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy this one. i apologize in advance for the terrible writing, it hasn't been going that well for me in the writing department.  
> i get my exam results on wednesday and im a walking ball of stress.  
> enjoy!
> 
> x d.  
> p.s the title is from nct 127 their song summer 127. (johnny's voice when he says it is msmsmssmmsms ok)

The boy danced with such vigour, such precision, following the choreography like a professional. His slim, but slowly growing muscular, legs moved with the music. His arms perfectly following the instructions they had both received. The boy danced, his facial expressions changing, his jaw set in utter concentration. His eyes were fixated on himself as he watched himself dance in the mirror.

Taeyong kept on practicing, Ten just stood in the corner of the studio, watching as his fellow bandmate mastered the last bit of the choreography. Ten admired the boy for his determination. Taeyong had just finished an entire day of interviews with NCT 127, and while the other members were getting some well-deserved rest, Taeyong was here dancing his heart out.

Ten admired him from afar. Watching, trying to capture every bit of the moment just so he would never forget. Ten felt his heart speeding up as he watched his friend and fellow bandmate strike a pose, jokingly bowing as the end tunes of the song echoed through the room.

Ten clapped, smiling as Taeyong walked over to him and snatched his water bottle. He took a sip, and Ten sighed. The boy right in front of him, the boy who he had always admired from afar during their rookie days, the boy he was so happy to debut with, had no idea that his heart skipped a beat every time the boy even as much as looked at him.

‘’congrats, just in time for shooting tomorrow.’’ Ten snickered, and Taeyong smiled at him. _badump._ ‘’should we practice it together one more time?’’ Ten groaned, but nodded. He fell in love with the way Taeyong was such a perfectionist. He fell in love with the way Taeyong always wanted everything to be as perfect as possible. And if Ten can be the reason to let the boy smile because something is perfect, he’d do it millions of times.

They danced together, and Ten marvelled at the fact how in sync they were. They danced perfectly together, and it made the Thai boy want more.

 

 

‘’Ten, are you even listening?’’ Taeyong shakes Ten awake, his thoughts long gone. Their manager stares back at Ten, a smile on his face. ‘’yeah, sorry I was lost in thought.’’ A faint blush appears on Ten his cheeks as he tries to get rid of the memory from a couple weeks back. ‘’okay, so you guys will be going to Thailand tomorrow to promote the Thai version of Baby Don’t Stop.’’ Ten nods, trying to stay calm.

It’s hard enough for the boy to have to share a dorm with Taeyong, let alone have to go to his hometown with him. He is excited, but it also left him feeling scared. He didn’t know what he was going to do about his feelings for the four days they were so close.

‘’that was it for today.’’ After the meeting, Ten and Taeyong both make their way out of the building, a comfortable silence in between the two. ''Are you excited to go home?'' Ten looks at Taeyong and nods. They're going to Thailand for four days, and they have one day off which Ten is going to use to see his parents.

''Yeah, I've missed my mom's cooking a lot.'' Taeyong nods at that, ‘’I can understand.’’ They walk towards the dorms, and are met with a couple of their bandmates enjoying dinner. ‘’hey guys! Did the meeting go well?’’ Johnny asks, standing up from his seat in between Jaehyun and Sicheng. ‘’yeah, we’re leaving for Thailand tomorrow.’’ Ten says, and looks at Taeyong with a smile on his face.

Johnny shoots him a look as Ten sits down opposite of him, grabbing a plate and a pair of chopsticks. Ten rolls his eyes. Johnny had talked about the situation with Ten a week and a half ago, when it was first announced that the two would be leaving officially.  He blushes when he feels Taeyong his hand on his shoulder, the older sitting down next to him. ‘’the dreamies are late.’’ He reports, and Jaehyun nods, finishing eating before talking. ‘’they’re practicing late today.’’ Sicheng groans, ‘’they’re working too hard.’’ Taeil nods at that, ‘’it’s insane. I hope they’re doing well.’’

‘’let’s go to their practice room after dinner?’’ Johnny shakes his head, ‘’Jaehyun and I can’t go, we have our radio broadcast tonight.’’ Jaehyun nods, adding to Johnny’s words, ‘’Taeil-hyung and Sicheng are joining us.’’ Ten frowns, hoping that the gods will bless him with the fact that maybe some of the other bandmembers can come join so that he doesn’t have to go alone with Taeyong.

‘’oh and if I recall Lucas and Kun have a meeting about NCT China and Jungwoo, Yuta and Doyoung have vocal training.’’ Taeyong says, his voice a little softer than before. Ten frowns at the change of tone, but is too distracted by the fact that he’s going to have to go with Taeyong. ‘’but we can go, right Tennie?’’ Taeyong looks at the younger with puppy dog eyes, and Ten can’t help but blush before nodding.

‘’s-sure.’’ He stutters, and Taeyong beams. Ten feels a kick against the shin, and he shoots Johnny a look of annoyance once Taeyong isn’t looking anymore. Johnny smirks, and mouths ‘whipped’ before turning back to his food.

After dinner, Ten and Taeyong make their way towards the practicing studio’s, the building fairly close to their dorms. Ten is disguised by a simple hat and a mask, while Taeyong wears an oversized hoodie with a black mask. He looks absolutely stunning and Ten has a hard time with trying not to tell him.

‘’Hyung?’’ he asks, and the older turns to him, his eyes wide. ‘’would you like to join me when I’m visiting my family in Thailand?’’ Taeyong his eyes grow even wider, before he nods. Ten had thought about this, and it hurt him to think about Taeyong all alone in a hotel room for the entire day in a country he didn’t know, so he decided that asking the older to join him would be his best bet.

Besides, his mother could approve of him. Not that anything would happen, but his mother could maybe talk some sense into Ten. At least, he hopes.

‘’I would love to, Ten!’’ Taeyong smiles, wrapping an arm around Ten his shoulder. For once Ten is glad he’s wearing a mask, it perfectly hiding the blush that creeps up his cheeks due to the heat Taeyong seems to spread across his body just by touching him.

‘’that’s settled then. I’ll call mom to tell her tonight before we leave.’’

 

The dreamies are happy to see their hyungs, and they end up doing a vlive for half an hour where Ten dances Baby Don’t Stop with Jisung, and he watches as Taeyong dances with Chenle. He feels his heart flutter every time the boy even remotely smiles at him and his sexy dance drives him absolutely crazy. When they all make their way back towards the dorms, it takes everything in Ten’s will power to not grab Taeyong’s ass.

‘’you guys are leaving tomorrow right?’’ Renjun asks Ten, the older having an arm around his waist. ‘’yeah, will you miss us?’’ Rejun fake pouts and nods, ‘’we will miss you guys so much!’’ Jisung screeches, wrapping his arms around Ten as well. ‘’they’re only gone for three days, chill out.’’ Donghyuck says, shoving Jisung.

‘’incorrect, Hyuck. We’re leaving for four days.’’ Taeyong retorts, and Mark gasps. ‘’four days?’’ Ten nods, ‘’I asked for a day to visit my family, so they had to move around the schedule a bit.’’ Jeno and Jaemin groan in unison, making the older duo chuckle.  ‘’we’ve been apart for longer than this, you guys will be fine.’’

 

Truth be told, Ten doesn’t think the dreamies will be okay without Taeyong. The older always makes them breakfast when he can, and cleans up the dorm at least once every two days. With Taeyong gone, the entirety of the NCT dorm is utterly screwed.

The day after, Ten and Taeyong make their way into the airplane and sit down in their seats next to each other. ‘’how long do you think it’s going to take until Johnny calls to have you fix a problem in the dorm?’’ Ten snickers, and Taeyong smiles. ‘’I’m giving him seven hours.’’ Ten claps at that, ‘’I give him nine. It’s currently six am. What do I get when I win?’’ Taeyong thinks for a second, and then smirks.

‘’if I win, you’ll give me a massage.’’ Ten rolls his eyes on the outside, but on the inside he’s crying. He regrets ever telling the members that he is able to give authentic Thai massages, because the members have been asking for them ever since. Giving Taeyong a massage, at that, will actually be the death of Ten.

Nonetheless, he nods. ‘’and if I win, we’re visiting my favourite restaurant.’’ Taeyong nods, and they shake hands.

 

It took Johnny exactly six hours. Lucas had managed to burn his bread, ‘’ _Lucas that is not just burned! You made charcoal out of fucking bread!_ ’’, and the older wanted to know how to get rid of the smell. Taeyong had looked at Ten knowingly while he was on the phone, and Ten had cursed Johnny for his in-capabilities as a six foot giant.

After the phone call, Taeyong looks at Ten with a grin on his face. ‘’do we need massage oil?’’ Ten groans, watching as Taeyong bursts into a fit of laughter. Ten smiles, letting his angelic laugh warm up his entire body. They walk out of the airport, Johnny called the _second_ they came out of security, and greet the fans with gentle bows and waves.

Before Taeyong can receive the massage, though, they visit two radio stations and do three interviews. When they finally arrive at their shared hotel room, Taeyong plops down onto their double bed -Ten has a hard time trying not to cry- and sighs. ‘’I cannot wait for my massage.’’ The older says, raising his voice just to make sure Ten can actually hear him in the bathroom.

‘’I heard you!’’ he yells back, and he can hear Taeyong laugh. He smiles at that, unpacking his tooth brush and removing his make up from the last interview they had done. ‘’bathroom is free!’’ he exclaims, walking out of the bathroom bare faced.

He’s met with something he wasn’t expecting. Taeyong is standing, half naked mind you, staring out of the window. Ten almost gasps, but stops himself from ruining the moment the older clearly seems to have. The lights of the city around them casts a beautiful gold glow on the older, his shoulders and back more muscular than Ten had last seen them.

He watches as Taeyong ruffles his own hair, and whispers something incoherently. ‘’I’m co-‘’ Taeyong turns around, stopping mid-sentence as he spots Ten standing there. Taeyong blushes violently, before rushing past Ten into the bathroom.

What was that all about? Ten asks himself. He walks around the room, collecting the things he needed for the massage. Their manager had been nice enough to visit a convenience store while the duo was having their last interview of the day. He grabs the lavender scented oil, putting it down on the bed.

He rolls up one of the towels from the closet and binds it, carefully replacing it with the pillow on the bed. He places a towel atop the bed as well, in case he messes up with the oil.

‘’your massage station is done!’’ Ten exclaims, and he hears Taeyong chuckle. The older walks back into the room, barefaced. Ten his eyes widen as the boy walks in with only a towel slung around his waist, and he gulps.

This is going to be a long night.

‘’now, okay before you do anything. Do not step on me, please.’’ Ten laughs, shaking his head. ‘’I won’t.’’ he retorts, motioning for Taeyong to lay down. He does, shuffling to the bed and dropping himself on the makeshift massage table.

When Taeyong is situated properly, Ten grabs the oil. He has to halt for a second, trying not to get turned on by his best friend and bandmate laying there, all submissive for him. Ten shakes his head, willing the thoughts away. He slowly starts to drop some of the oil onto the older his back, and he hisses from the cold, Ten guesses.

Goosebumps start to appear on Taeyong’s skinny body, and Ten once again wills his dirty thoughts down before he places his palms on Taeyong’s shoulders. He slowly starts to move them around, digging into all the right places and massaging the oil into Taeyong’s skin.

Ten stops, however, when he hears a small moan. His eyes widen as he watches Taeyong’s body tense. Ten pretends not to notice and carries on with the massage as if nothing happened. He slowly starts up again, and they both act as if nothing happened.

After the massage, Ten washes his hands. Taeyong changes into his pyjamas, which Ten had seen before multiple times, just a simple pair of sweatpants and a large tee, but it still made Ten’s heart jump in his chest. The boy just looked so adorable.

Ten changes into his pyjamas as well, and they both lay down in bed. ‘’your massages are really good, Tennie.’’ Ten blushes, ‘’thanks, hyung.’’ He turns to lay on his back, and feels Taeyong do the same. A comfortable silence falls over them as they lay like that for a while before falling asleep.

The next morning their schedule is packed. They arrive late for one of their interviews because of traffic and miss lunch break. By the end of the day, Taeyong and Ten are exhausted. They haven’t eaten anything since breakfast and some fans at the fan sign gave them some snacks which they nibbled on in between schedules.

‘’do you want to order room service?’’ Taeyong asks Ten, who dropped himself on the bed the minute they walked in. He nods, turning his face to smile at the boy. ‘’alright.’’ They order room service, and set up a camera in order to do the VLIVE they had promised to do for their fans.

They both sit down at the small table in the room, and wait for viewers to come. ‘’hello guys!’’ Ten starts. Multiple people reply, and Ten snorts as Taeyong tries to remove the lids of their food. ‘’what? I am hungry.’’ They start eating, answering questions from viewers and telling stories about their interviews and television appearances. Ten thinks of thanking the fans who show up at the venues to cheer them on.

Taeyong talks for a while, and Ten notices some of the members joining the chat. Their names are disguised of course, but Ten recognizes Johnny’s and Mark’s. ‘’another question: do you guys share a bed?’’ Ten gasps, blushing. Why did Taeyong choose such a question?

He turns to Taeyong, who jokingly winks at him. Ten’s heart races as Taeyong nods and turns the phone, displaying their shared bed. ‘’we do.’’ Ten’s heart goes crazy as fans start cheering in the chat, and Taeyong chuckles.

To try and change the subject, Ten asks the first question he sees: ‘’what will you guys do before going to sleep?’’ Taeyong chokes on his piece of chicken, and Ten giggles. He knows what the fans are getting at, and it drives him insane. He had prohibited himself from thinking about doing _that_ sort of stuff with Taeyong, it leading to domestic and kinky fantasies that would give him false hope.

‘’we’ll brush our teeth and go to bed.’’ Ten answers, and Taeyong nods. ‘’which, we have to go now. Schedule starts early tomorrow!’’ after saying goodbye to the fans, Ten stands up and grabs his phone.

**From: American Giant  
** _very smooth, stupid._

Ten mentally thanked Johnny for typing it in English, considering the fact that Taeyong could have been reading over his shoulder.

**To: American Giant  
** _oh fuck off_

He chuckles as Johnny sends him a middle finger emoji. The Thai boy throws his phone onto the bed and walks to the bathroom, joining Taeyong in brushing their teeth. They get ready for bed together, small talk in the air. After they get into bed, however, everything falls silent.

After a couple minutes of silence and Ten almost falling asleep to the soft rain against the window, a flash lights up the room, quickly followed by a loud rumble of thunder. In a split second, Taeyong intertwines their fingers. A warmth immediately spreads through the younger his body, and he turns his body slightly to look at Taeyong.

‘’I’m scared of thunder, okay.’’ Taeyong retorts, and Ten smiles at that. ‘’that’s okay, I am here.’’ Thunderstorms are actually pretty common in Thailand. Ten had gotten used to them in his younger years, but he recalls a scared Taeyong during NCT life in Bangkok as well. He smiles to himself, thanking and cursing the heavens for this thunderstorm.

He holds out his arms wide, and Taeyong doesn’t hesitate to crawl in them. Ten sighs, softly inhaling the sweet scent Taeyong seems to carry everywhere he goes. He hooks his head atop of Taeyong’s, and the boy starts shaking when a particular loud rumble ripples through the room. Ten starts to pet Taeyong’s hair, whispering ‘it’s going to be fine’ repeatedly into his ear.

He holds the trembling boy in his arms, and for a second Ten allows himself to let his mind wander. He thinks of stealing a kiss right before entering the stage, he thinks of being able to call Taeyong his boyfriend. He thinks of days off, lazing around together, cuddling and kissing. He allows himself to fantasize about sharing a hotel room while touring and he fantasizes about holding Taeyong’s hand whenever he wants to.

Ten can basically _hear_ Johnny laughing at him.

‘’Ten?’’ Taeyong’s eyes open and he looks up at Ten. Ten looks down and is met with Taeyong’s huge eyes, the orbs holding a strong gaze on Ten’s face. ‘’yeah?’’ Ten answers, trying to keep eye contact while also trying not to blush. He feels his heart flutter at how incredibly cuddly and soft Taeyong looks.

‘’can I ask you something?’’ the older asks, shifting his gaze slightly. Ten chuckles, trying to lighten the heavy tension that had formed around the duo.

‘’I believe you just did.’’ He teases, a small smile on his face. Taeyong hits his chest softly.

‘’last week during that interview you said there was someone you liked,’’ Ten’s eyes widen. He remembers that interview. NCT U was scheduled to visit After School Club. A fan from France had asked Ten if there was anyone he liked, and stupid, stupid, stupid Ten had answered with a nod before he could even think.

Of course, this sent the entire studio into a frenzy. The hosts wanted to know who it was immediately, but Ten had kept silent from that point on. Lucas, Jungwoo and even Doyoun had the guts to ask who it was after the show, but Ten had shook his head and walked off.

‘’who do you like?’’ Taeyong pulls Ten back to real life, and the younger sighs, turning his gaze away. A flash of lighting makes its way through the room, a soft rumble following. The storm is getting weaker.

Ten tells himself he’s imagining the sad tone in Taeyong’s voice. He faces the other boy again, and smiles softly. ‘’I was just kidd-‘’ Taeyong shakes his head, stopping Ten mid-sentence.

‘’you weren’t and you’re lying right now.’’ Ten sighs. He loosens his grip around Taeyong’s waist and almost completely pulls away until Taeyong stops him. The older boldly pulls Ten’s arms back into place, and it takes everything in Ten’s body to not kiss the boy silly.

Ten blames Taeyong’s actions on the thunderstorm.

‘’does it matter, hyung?’’ Ten asks, and Taeyong nods. ‘’to me it does.’’ Ten shuts his mouth at that, his response dying in his throat.

And in that moment, looking a soft, tired and utterly beautiful Taeyong in the eye, Ten’s heart can’t take it anymore. He can’t take the secret glances, the pining, the wallowing in self-loathing for being completely and utterly in love with his bandmate, any longer.

Ten looks Taeyong straight in the eye, ‘’you have to promise me that you won’t get mad. You’re allowed to leave, you’re allowed to ask questions, but please don’t get mad.’’ Taeyong frowns, but nods. ‘’I promise.’’ At that, Ten is quick to let go of Taeyong.

Taeyong’s frown grows deeper, and it breaks Ten’s heart because the older looks completely and utterly _lost_ , and it’s all Ten’s fault. He turns around, though, moving away from the bed and walking towards the window.

‘’it’s you, hyung. It’s always been you.’’ The words leave Ten’s lips before he can stop them. He expects a sound of disgust, yelling, Taeyong demanding to get another room even, but the younger is met with a soft sigh. He hears Taeyong shift in bed and whimper when another flash ripples through the room, lighting up the room for a split second before it goes dark again, the only light coming from the buildings outside.

Ten hears Taeyong walk somewhere, and he can’t quite register where the older is going until he stands next to him. ‘’I sincerely hope you’re not kidding.’’ Taeyong whispers. This time it’s Ten’s turn to frown. He turns to Taeyong, confusion clearly written on his features.

‘’why would I be kidding?’’ he asks. Taeyong shrugs,

‘’I’ve had multiple people do that, so. I just wanted to make sure.’’ At that, Ten’s anger sets aflame. People actually had the audacity to hurt, to damage this beautiful, kind and amazing boy? It shakes Ten to his very core.

Ten is quick to put his hands on Taeyong’s cheek, leaning in softly. ‘’being in love with someone isn’t something to joke about, hyung. It’s always been you. Since the very first moment I saw you, I’ve wanted to have you. It killed me to know that it would never happen.’’ He whispers. He can feel Taeyong’s breath speeding up, the soft pants reaching his face.

‘’i- what? How?’’

Ten smiles, ‘’it’s the way you carry yourself. You’re so calm, so kind. It’s the way your body moves on the beat of the music. It’s the way you take care of everyone except yourself, while I know that you want to be taken care of _so_ badly. It’s the way you smile, the way you laugh and the way you talk. It’s the way the entire atmosphere in a room changes whenever you make an entrance. You have no idea what kind of an effect you have on the people around you, hyung. Especially on me.’’ Ten finishes. Taeyong stays silent, but a few tears fall from his eyes, slowly making their way down his face.

Ten wipes them away before they can drop onto the floor, and Taeyong exhales loudly, it morphing into a chuckle. ‘’you know, since the first time I saw you Ten, I’ve wondered what kind of person you were. I always had the feeling, even though you told us that you were, you weren’t being yourself one hundred percent. And now I think I know why.’’ Taeyong whispers.

Ten smiles. Taeyong is right. From the very beginning, Ten had to hold himself back. He wasn’t sure if everyone would be okay with Ten being gay, which led to certain aspects of his personality being hidden. He always told the members that he was happy he could be one hundred percent himself around them, and Johnny was the first one to find out that the Thai boy was lying his ass off.

Taeyong is the second.

Taeyong’s giggle breaks the silence. Ten looks at him questioningly, and it makes Taeyong giggle even harder. ‘’I am stupid.’’ Taeyong explains. Ten is even more confused now, his eyebrows morphing into a frown once again as he watches the older ridicule himself.

‘’here I am, receiving a confession from the man I’ve been in love with since the second he laid eyes on me, and I don’t say anything about it.’’ Ten his eyes widen in shock. ‘’wait, you like me?’’

It’s stupid, Ten thinks. Two bandmates, best friends, standing opposite of each other in a hotel room in Thailand, the noises from a prior storm weak in the distance as they both stare at each other in disbelief.

Ten is the one who makes the first move. He holds Taeyong his face in his hands and closes his eyes, leaning in to kiss the older. Taeyong seems to get the hint and moves forward as well, their lips meeting in the middle.

Ten was never one to belief in clichés. He truly didn’t think that a kiss with the person he loved would ignite fireworks in his body. He truly didn’t think that he could be swept of off his feet by simply looking at a person.

But now, as their lips move together in perfect sync, their bodies fitting perfectly together as if they were made for each other, fireworks going off and setting his entire body on fire, Ten is proven otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> i have plans for writing an entire fanfiction and im very excited.  
> comments are appreciated i love reading them. i also take criticism please tell me if i did something wrong or what i can do better on.  
> you can find me on here if you'd like:  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo) x d.


End file.
